A navigation system provides guidance about a route using a Global Positioning System (GPS). A navigation system may include 24 GPS satellites, a GPS receiver, and a navigation device. The GPS receiver receives a location signal and/or a time signal (hereinafter, referred to as “GPS signal”) of each satellite from at least three satellites of the 24 satellites. A navigation device stores map data including roads, buildings, mountains, rivers, and the like throughout a country. Also, a navigation device calculates its location from the received GPS signals, map-matches and displays the location to the map data.
The above-described navigation system may receive an intermediate point and a destination from a user and select a route from a current location to the destination according to a predetermined route selection method. Also, the navigation system may match the route to the map data, and provide guidance about a driving direction of the navigation device to the destination based on the route. A driver, that is, a user who does not know the route to the destination, may be provided with a location of the user and the route to the destination.
In a conventional art, a destination may be displayed using only map. Accordingly, it may be easy to provide guidance about a route to a building registered in a map or a building greater than a predetermined size. However, when a user goes to a building not displayed on a map, the user is required to set a destination around the desired building and ask someone who has information about the building to find the building.
Also, in a conventional art, when drivers of a plurality of vehicles desire to go to a same destination or move together, a location of each of the plurality of vehicles may not be provided to each other although a navigation device is installed in each of the plurality of vehicles. Accordingly, the drivers of the plurality of vehicles are required to contact each other using a mobile terminal, input a destination, and set a route.